VINDICATED
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Kikyo is alive again thanks to Kagome,the two completely hate each other but as the saying goes true Love comes from hate. The two seem to develope a new understanding for one another.And Kagome begins to let Inuyasha.Go full summary inside SESHXKAG INUXK


**Summary -** Kikyo is alive again thanks to Kagome ,and the two completely hate each other but as the saying goes true Love comes from hate.The two seem to develope a new understanding for one another. And Kagome begins to slowly let Inuyasha Go seeing the love between the two.What the miko fails to realize is she's stolen the heart of another.Will She see whats infront of her before it slips away Kag X Sess Kik X Inu

* * *

**A/n - I made an AMV on veoh based on the story- so go check it out. Though I must warn you I made it before I decided Sesshomaru would be in the story, so its basically a Kikyo and Kagome Vindicated AMV - The link is posted on my page.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY WHAT SO EVER.

* * *

**

_" Don't say it ... Please Don't say my name Inuyasha ..." Kikyo's voice softly echoed._

_" Don't do it Inuyasha ... Please " Kagome's thoughts begged in unison with the voice. She Could feel aching pain from deep with in, her body felt as if it were about to explode._

_" Ki-Kikyo ..." Inuyasha called instantly as his eyes connected with deep chestnut pools of hatred across from him._

_Molten Amber orbs softened as he took a step forward._

_(( NOOO! )) Kagome's mind screamed at the souls being ripped from her very being._

_( ( How Could you Inu.. yasha ... Is this woman ... Is she more important than me? )) _

_The Miko's eyes grew dull as she watched her souls desend to the sky and fly into the dead priestess. _

_(( DAMN YOU INUYASHA ... WHAT ABOUT ME !! ))_

* * *

**12:00 a.m. - 500 years into the future**

Kagome quickly wakened from sleep panting in a hot sweat. She grabbed her damp raven locks and shook her head furiously hoping to rid the remaining images from her horrid dreams of the past.

(( Amazing how even in my own time ... You find some way to haunt me Dear Kikyo ... Will I ever be rid of you? )) The miko Thought bitterly as she rose from her bed and walked downstairs.

Sensing everyone else in the house was sleep she made sure to keep quiet as she grabbed a late night snack , and headed to her secret place beside the god tree to think about her life.

It had been 3 whole years since her search for the Jewel shards started.

The Miko glanced down as her fist angrily crushed the soda can in her hand.

" Three years since the first day I meet her... three full years of heartbreak because of her." Kagome whispered tightly before chugging down a throat full of sprite. Kagome's Heart ached as she recalled the many nights Inuyasha Snuck away from camp to be with her, his first love, and she would watch the scene hidden behind a tree.

The Scene seemed to always seem to replay its self over and over again.

Inuyasha would say he loved Her, then sneak of to be with Kikyo, Kagome would catch them together and run off crying then Inuyasha would go after her apologize and everything would go back to normal as if nothing happened at all.

It all started when I was 15 and now I'm 18 yet time still seems to repeat its self.

(( Speaking of Inuyasha...)) The Miko thought as she felt his presence lingering inside the well house.

It wasn't long before the well door slid open and there appeared the Sight of Inuyasha. Long silver hair flowing freely threw the wind as he stood staring at her, tesaiga resting at his side.

" What do you want " Kagome narrowed her eyes as the hanyou stomped over to her with his trade mark "feh" .

" Sesshomaru has found out where Naraku hides. Pack you're things you're coming with me wench! " Inuyasha spat while tugging at her arm with his clawed hand.

Kagome glarred at the hanyou dangerously as she snatched her arm away.

" Do not order me around you baka! " She hissed. " I am not Kikyo and You do not own me!"

Recalling what happened the night before when he told the group Kikyo would join, the hanyou stayed quiet and waited patiently as Kagome left to gather her things.

He could still feel pure anger radiating from the Miko's aura and her eyes glowed with hurt and betrayal.

Kagome huffed as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her room door, suddenly not careing if anyone woke up.

Although Kagome was still heated at the hanyou , she realized she had a duty to do, and could not put it on hold for her petty grudge.

She heard her room door quietly open and knew her mother was standing there watching her with a knowing look.

" So you're going back to the fedual era? " Kagome's Mother crossed her arms as she watched her daughter pack.

" Yes Mother. I would Stay longer but Sesshomaru has found a lead on Naraku." Kagome explained as she rose throwing the large yellow back park over her shoulders.

Kagome's mother nodded in understanding.

" Aren't you going to change out of your sleep clothes before you leave dear?" Her mother questioned as she eyed her Daughter up and down curiously.

Kagome glanced at her attire and Sweatdropped.

(( Great! I was so pissed at Inuyasha I forgot to change my Betty Boop Nighty! ))

" Umm .. I can't mom. " Kagome's cheeks darkened out of embarrassment. " I'll just take a soak in the Hot springs when I get there."

Kagome laughed nervously and hugged her mother as she passed her out the door.

Her mother held her tightly while whispering a silent prayer that she would return before releasing her.

She could no longer hold on to Kagome for she was now a woman and free to come and go where she pleased.

" Alright ... You be careful Kagome."

With a silent nod Kagome left the house and Walked to the well where Inuyasha stood waiting.

With a slight nod she hesitantly slid her hand into his and the two jumped inside the well.

* * *

**12:00 p.m. - In the Fedual Era**

_" Don't say it ... Please Don't say my name Inuyasha ..." Kikyo's voice softly echoed._

_Her breath hitched inside her throat at the sight of love flickering in his golden orbs._

_Her eyes hardened with hate as she angrily stared at him. _

_(( How dare he Look at me in such a way after all he's done! )) She thought maliciously before gazing at the girl before her._

_(( And this young Girl ... She looks like me and her power is amazing... Could she be my replacement?)) Kikyo wondered, she felt her heart stop and her blood run cold at the sound of her name upon his lips..._

_" Ki-Kikyo ..." Inuyasha called stepping closer to her. Her eyes widened in shock as they locked onto his , she could feel her soul that rested with in the girl return to her body. She was alive again._

_(( Curse you Inuyasha!)) She screamed inside her head as Memories flashed before her eyes. _

_((You will die By My Hands!!!!))_

Kikyo who was once known as the dead priestess, was awaken from her dreams by the warm feel of Inuyasha's aura close by.

She Glanced down from the tree she rested in just in time to see the hanyou jump in to the well drifting 500 years into the future.

(( Just as I suspected ... He's going after _Her_ again . )) The Priestess thought bitterly.

(( He has me and now that I'm alive he doesn't need her ... yet he still wants her. )) She sighed as she slipped out of the tree and walked toward the well.

" That Girl ... Kagome ... I don't know how she did it but -" Kikyo's words drifted away with the wind as she stared at her hands.

" These hands that were once cold and dead are now Warm and alive ... and its all because of that girl, Kagome "

* * *

**Flashback One year ago in the fedual era**

" Why are you so angry with me Reincarnate? Is it because You desire the feel of Inuyasha's lips such as I? Or that for once he chose you over me?"

Kikyo chuckled evily at the torn look on the young girl's face.

(( Face it I'm better than you, and Inuyahsa Would Agree. )) Kikyo grinned as Kagome's shoulder shook violently signaling she was About to cry. And Indeed she did.

" I fucking hate You! " The Young Miko finally Screamed at the Dead Priestess who stood in front of her emotionlessly.

" Why Can't you just Die and Leave Inuyasha Alone! "

Kikyo's eyes Narrowed and With a arrogant snort she pushed the girl not carring that they were standing at the ledge of a water fall.

" I should Ask the same of you wench ..." She took a step closer to Kagome as she rose to her feet. " you're just a nuisance coming between me and Inuyasha's love! "

Kagome unconsciously took a step back as Kikyo yelled the last part , and tripped off the ledge. She could feel the wind blowing her pink kimono as she prepared to fall. Kikyo's eyes widened as she noticed what was happening and without thinking she dived, catching the miko's hand in hers.

" Ki-Kikyo? " Kagome whispered in disbelief as she dangled helplessly over the ledge.

Instead of replying the Priestess fought to pull harder and lift the miko back to safety.

" Please Kikyo don't let me go! " Kagome shrieked feeling her hand slipping from Kikyo's grasp.

" I won't Kagome, I promise." Kikyo found herself replying as they stared into each other's eyes.

She could feel the miko's fear lessen as a strong wave of trust washed over her.

((She actually trusts me? )) Kikyo wondered as she felt the fear from Kagome's aura completely vanish.

A bright Pink light surrounded them as electric Sapphire Connected with Hard lonely Chestnut orbs.

((Whats Happening. )) Kikyo thought in alarm as it prickled her skin. She glanced to Kagome and was shocked to see her eyes closed with a small smile on her lips.

(( Is she purifying me! )) The Pristess thought in outrage, but even as piercing pain erupted threw her she did not let the Miko fall.

Finally after another round of painful shocks the miko slipped pulling the Priestess over with her into the waterfall below.

" KAGOME ... KIKYOOOO! " Kikyo heard Inuyasha's voice calling from the distance as she decended from the sky.

All she could seem to think about was... (( Why )) The Priestess glanced at the unconscious girl then she to blacked out as soon as she hit the water with a loud splash.

**Flash Back ended **

* * *

" When I woke I was alive again ... a real living breathing human, and the foolish girl still has no clue how she done it." Kikyo thought out loud with a frown.

" A strange Human she is indeed. "

Kikyo lifted her head to meet the eyes of Sesshomaru , as he stood leaning against a tree a small distance away from her.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kikyo slightly bowed her head in respect to the taiyoukai before her.

"Sometimes I wonder if the wench is really human ... " Sesshomaru muttered ignoring Kikyo's polite Greeting.

The Priestress silently scowled at his rude gesture, but bit her tongue to hold back from lashing out at him.

She'd just gotten her life back a year ago and wasn't intending to loose it again any time soon.

Kikyo knew with no doubts in her mind , he would kill her without hesisitation.

Sesshomaru was ruthless and the strongest youkai she'd ever met, she'd hate to be the one on his bad side.

(( Sometimes wonder how _My _Inuyasha is related to this ... this Cold Creature )) Kikyo glarred daggers at Sesshomaru as he calmly strolled over to the well.

" The Hanyou went to get the girl. " He stated more than asked as he leaned over to look inside the well.

" Yes " Kikyo answered more curious than ever. (( Why is he so interested in the wench? )) She thought observing him closely.

" Exactly how many years in the future does this well take the miko? " He questioned Cooly, noting the fact the Priestess had not once taken her eyes off him .

(( Hmph so the Bitch thinks she can figure out whats in this Sesshomaru's mind? )) The taiyoukai thought with narrowed eyes.

" 500 years ... Aye Sesshomaru-sama - " Kikyo started but was cut off as the Taiyoukai turned to leave.

" I will be waiting at Camp with the others " He stated walking away, not sparring the priestess a second glance.

" I do advise you not to think that you can ever figure whats on This Sesshomaru's mind by observing wench, You'll fail miserably."

Kikyo gritted her teeth as she watched him disappear from sight. (( That Insolent Jerk! How dare he! )) Her Body trembled with anger. ((I should purify him to hell ... but we need him to defeat Naraku. )) With a small sigh she bowed her head focusing on the ground .

" Damn Him " She whispered before suddenly feeling the aura of two totally different Idivisuals.

(( They're back sooner than I expected. ))


End file.
